


Nothing Personal, You Understand by barrowdowns

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by barrowdowns]</b>
</p><p>Aziraphale's clothes are missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal, You Understand by barrowdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[Nothing Personal, You Understand](viewstory.php?sid=510) by [barrowdowns](viewuser.php?uid=716)  


  
Summary: Aziraphale's clothes are missing.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 340 Read: 174  
Published: 07 May 2012 Updated: 07 May 2012 

n/a by barrowdowns

Aziraphale's clothes are missing.

It had started slowly. A tweed jacket here, a tartan scarf there. Aziraphale blamed it on his own forgetfulness, _forget my own head next_ , he'd murmured, standing in the middle of the bookstore, glancing around for the plaid cardigan he was _certain_ he had just set down.

He tried not to think about it when his favourite pair of worn loafers were the next to disappear ( _oh well, needed a new pair anyway I guess_ , he'd said shakily, making himself yet another cup of tea), and he had barely managed to keep his cool when his most comfortable pair of slacks also went missing ( _they were just here_!).

The day he lost his favourite brown argyle sweater, he was nearly inconsolable*.

"You mean the thing that made you look like you were wearing a dirty sock?" Crowley had asked, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"I loved that sweater!"

Not even lunch at the bistro that Aziraphale _adored_ could cheer the angel's mood that day.

Now, as he stands in front of his bare closet, the only thing to remind him that he'd **ever** owned clothes are the pyjamas he is wearing (tartan of course). He sinks to his knees, wondering if he is going mad, or if this is some sort of punishment for trying to stop the apocalypse.

" _What is going on_?!"

 

***

 

Crowley is speeding through central London, narrowly avoiding pedestrians and other traffic. He doesn't even pause to yell or swear at them; his mind his elsewhere.

In the back seat, he's managed to stuff the entire contents of Aziraphale's closet, wardrobe, drawers, as well as the various scarves, gloves, and mittens he'd picked up amongst the dusty books.

He's trying to find a place to properly dispose of them.

Preferably, by **burning** them.

 

\--------

 

*Fifty years ago when that argyle sweater was still fashionable Crowley had told Aziraphale "looks good on you" in passing, and so he refused to get rid of it (even if he would never admit this).

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=510>  



End file.
